Of vampires and wizards
by Violet Auxier
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco encounter a vampire problem and Hellsing is there to fix it. Pairing: HxP, RxL, HxD, AxS, and some AxI...enjoy! ON HOLD!
1. Hogwarts meet Hellsing

**Kai: Hi lo to all! I have yet another story here for you!**

**Kiro: One she came up with on the spot for a school assignment...why they let her do a fanfiction we will**

**never know...**

**Kai: Okay, Hellsing nor Harry Potter belong to me. Some f the minor charries may though!**

* * *

Harry ran. Ran as fast as his 16 year old legs would carry him, with Hermione, Draco and Ron at his heels. 

The reason they were running, also close behind them, gained speed as they began to tire. Hagrid was gone and no one knew when he was coming back so they couldn't run to Hagrid's Hut.

"Potter! If I live through this I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Malfoy yelled despite the thing chasing them.

"J-just w-w-wwhat is that...t-thing anyway?" Ron yelled, mostly to Hermione.

"I think that would be a vampire" Hermione answered while speeding up. She was almost as fast as Harry.

The four were mere yards from the school. Harry opened the large oak doors and once everyone was in raced inside and slammed the door shut. There was a loud bang as the vampire hit the doors then silence. Everyone was panting from the chase, praying no one would see them or notice they'd been gone. The four had only been out an hour or two at the most.

- Flashback -

_Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were out in the Forbbiden Forest, mostly on a dare and looking for Hermiones cat. Draco was the first to complain. _

_"Why am I out here again?" Her questioned the other three, angry with them even though he came in the forest by choice. _

_"Because you wanted to make sure we actually went into the forest, you git" Ron replied, trembling, wondering if the giant spide was still there. _

_"Both you shut up. I think I hear him" Hermione told them, putting her fingers to her lips as she spoke. _

_There was the snap of a branch and a light shuffling noise, making the four wander closer to the noise. Suddenly, something jumped out at them that wasn't Crookshanks. They screamed and ran as the creature began after them in a frenzied panic. It got a hold of Hermiones and Harry's ankles, scratching them and snapping at Draco and Ron. Hermione beat the thing upside the head with Crookshanks carrier and ran as soon as she was free while yelling for the other's to do the same. _

- End Flashback -

"How did we mange to run into a vampire?" Harry though aloud.

"I really don't know..."

"Granger, Potter, Wesely and Malfoy, in Dumbldores office now. He wishes to speak with you" A cranky as always Snape yelled as he saw the four. He'd been looking for them for some time, having to put an actual effort into looking for three of his least favorite people plus his favorite student.

"Why were you four outside in the first place?" Dumbledore asked aftre hearing their story. They had gone into the Forbidden Forest, looking for Hermione's cat, heard something, looked around to investigate and ended up chased all the way from the center of the Fobbiden Forest to the school by a vampire.

"Draco here said we wouldn't go into the forest to find Hermione's cat so-" Harry was cut off by Draco.

"Shove it, Potty!" Draco growled.

"Settle down. Their have been reports if vampire sightings and chases all over England, meaning this isn't the only place vampires are showing up. We had called in to meet with someone today. Infact they should be here any minute." Right as he the said last part a knock came. "Come in. The door is unlocked."

"Hello, you requested a meeting as I recall, about vampire sightings around this area?" The tall blonde asked

"Yes, I had Miss Hellsing. If I may ask who are these two with you?"

"This is my top agent, Alucard and this is Commander Seras Victoria"

Alucard grinned and Seras kinda sunk behind everyone and into the background.

The conversation between Integra and Dumbledoe comtinued only the four students didn't follow it any further. Finaly after a good 45 minutes they stopped talking.

"Students meet your new teachers, though I do not know how long they'll be teaching for, Professor Alucard, Hellsing and Victoria." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Snape will be on leave starting tomorrow as will Minerva."

**The Next day...**

The trio walked into the great hall with little enthuisim. Dumdbledore was up on the platform stage thing saying yet another announcment.

"Now remember to please by kind to your mew teachers as they will of same status as your normal teachers and able to take point away, give detetion, etc, etc" He said. "Also since some of yor normal teachers are on a temporary leave, Miss Seras Victoria wil act as the Head of Gryffindor until Professer McGonagal(sp?) returns. Professer Hellsing will act for Hufflepuff and as of this morning, as Professer Snape had left this morning, Alucard will act for Slytherin.They will also teach the classes the teacher they are filling in for runs." Dumbledore finished.

Seras, not comfortable up with the rest of the teachers, sat down with the House she was to act for. The students looked relived they got Seras as temparary head of their house. She smiled and chattered with the students happily, then looked over the scheudles they had to see if she had to teach first peroid.

When they were dismissed Seras followed the Gryffindor students she had first class to her room. Transfigoration.

"Oh dear" She muttered."Okay, ummm...I need a volunteer to help me get the hang of this class..."

The two who raised their hands were Hermione and Draco.

"Kay, you two then," she glanced at a seating chart. "Hermione and Draco" She said. The students glanced at each other as Draco and Hermione glared to the other. "I will not work with her/him" They declared at the same time, pointing across the room at each other, then stomping to the front of the room with looks of hatred.

Seras frowned. "Well, are either of you willing to let the other help run the class?"

They both turned their glare to Seras who simplly corssed her arms. The blonde and brunette both let out an annoyed sigh and turned, saying. "I guess I can put with ferretboy." and "I suppose I can deal with the mudblood if it's temporary"

Seras smiled and clapped her hands together. "That's great!'

**

* * *

****Kai: I'm gonna torture Draco and Hermione!Yay!**

**Kiro: Your messed up..**

**Kai : Well duh! I'm listening to you aren't I? Anyway review. If you want any sort of pairing put it in a review. Otherwise the storys' just gonna go as I planned.**


	2. Dumb blonde jokes and Love potions

**Kai: Though I only got one review I'm happy! Thank you Greenday and Harry Potter Rock.**

**Kiro: Stop with all the thanks! You haven't even gotten up to the 3rd chapter yet!**

**Kai: Your such a downer! Either way Harry Potter nor Hellsing belong to me. Some minor charaters may thoug.**

**Kyle: On with the show!**

**

* * *

- Seras - **

Draco and Hermione looked at Seras then at each other.

"Oh, the mudblood thinks she's good enough to do something more siuted to someone like me! How ambitouis and...well...to put it nicely..STUPID" Draco said, smirking.

"Oh, look Ferret Boy has finaly learned to talk without using his name as every other word!" Hermione said back, grinning in a swete way to him. The Gryffindors and Slytherins both laughed and Seras couldn't help but giggle along too.

"Okay, I thank you for that. You seemed to have made everybody's mood lighten. Before I do anything more I'm gonna do role call so I can get all your names down. " She went down a list of names on the front desk. When she came to Draco all she got was a grunt. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He rolled his eyes "Here" He said lazily. Seras smiled a bit then went through the rest of the list.

"As you already seem to know I'm Seras Victoria. You may call me Seras. Oh, and don't do any of the blonde jokes during class"

She said just as Crabbe and Goyle began whispering to each other. She frowned as she heard every word of what they said, and of course, it whas a dumb blondejoke ('A blonde and a brunnett are running off a bridge, who gets there first? The brunntte cause the blonde had to stop and ask directions'). "Like you two are" She continued. "Well, it looks like these two are the first detetions I will be giving out" Gryffindors laughed. Slytherins cursed under their breath, wondering if they could throw Crabbe and Goyle out of thier house.

Seras glared at them."Now Hermione and Draco, come up here." Draco walked up with his nose in the air, Hermione did the same.

They glared at each other and Hermione started. "As Professer Mcgonagal last said said, we're going to _atttempt_ to change our animals into candles." She said, demonstrated, then watched everyone else. Draco went around 'checking' everyones transformations. If they were Gryffindor he picked out the tiniest thing wrong, said it in there face, then laughed at them.

Seras frowned. "Draco, you will be the third detetion." She said "Now sit back down in your chair"

The Gryffindors didn't speak but instead cheered in their heads. They liked this teacher.

- Alucard -

Alucard growled as the book he was reading for the Potions class. For once he had no clue what he was supposed to do. He looked to the class, with their bright faces, smiling ready to learn, her hated it...

"You" He pointed to Ravenclaw, Cheri Burton" and you" This time a Hufflepuff Emilee Mclemore "Up here"

The two girls stood up. Cheri pulled her dark brown hair back in a low ponytail while Emilee just stood there, her red hair to short to really do anything with. "Run the class, I need to read up on this..." He siad then mumbled the last part and with that he left the room and went into the office Snape occupied normally.

The two girls looked in the plan book that was left out were Alucard had left it. "Everybody, to my personal enjoyment, we're doing love potions" Emilee said. Everyone else besides two other girls eyes widened. The two were Cythia Isherwood, a Hufflepuff and Ember Lynette, nicknamed for her pyrokenetic powers, a Slytherin who got put in with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws because of how she very much didn't get along with her fellow Slytherins. She was the oddball of the school. She sat and laughed to herself, as she had an idea in her head she thought would be 'fun'. This is why she also wasn't normally allowed in the potions class...

Everyone paired up, execpt Ember who worked on her own, as it always was, to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. She happened not to like many people, considering they teased her knowing fairly well how quickly she could burn them. She didn't care anyway. Cheri, Emilee and Cythia watched her work.

"Ember is smiling, actually _smiling_. She doesn't smile, ever." Cythia said to Cheri while going up to get an ingredient.

"She's right...I wonder what she's plannig this time" Emilee said.

Ember finished her potion before everyone else, then she took two small beakers from her robe pockets and put some of the potion in them, then slipped them in her pockets.

"This is gonna be fun" She said aloud to herself while looking from left to right to make sure no watched her take some of the potion, because they weren't supposed to take what they made out of the class. She would be in big trouble is anyone found out about this and decided to tell one of the teachers. She didn't need anymore troubles.

Alucard, who had listened in on some of the students, laughed when he listened in on Ember, though not quite being able to get into her head which was odd considering she seemed to be just a pyro.

"This will be interesting". He decided, letting her leave the calss with her potion, seeing as how he needed _something_ to do while he was here, and letting the red head go through with her plan and not to interfere. He laughed, wondering exactly which two students were her targets.

- Inetgra -

Integra growled as she thumbed through a book on Herbology.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like this..." She mumbled.

* * *

**Kyle: Okay thats it for now. Sorry if it takes awhile to update again, Kai's been pretty jammed up lately **

**Kai: Okay people here's the deal this _is_ going to be a DracoXHermione fic, but thats not the only pairing thats gonna happen. You may vote though. Here's the deal I _will not_, I repeat _will not_ do a gay paring okay? I will not do HarryXRon because I think that is wrong, no offence to anyone who supports HPXRW. I will not do SerasXIntegra because, again, I believe thats just wrong, again no offence meant. Now if you want to see someone in the story from either Harry Potter or Helling. Reviews are loved. I'm also updating, just to say incase you notice something different with the story.**


	3. Harry and Pansy! Ron and Luna!

**Kai: Okay people here's chapter three. I know my spelling is bad and I need to edit, so give me time. Unti then here's the third chapter, but first I would like to thank the Reveiwers:**

**Green-Eyed Godess and a Brown Haired Beauty: **Can u do HarryxLuna and RonxPansy

Great Chapter

BillJoeBob2: I love the X-over, I'm just a yuri fan. Other than that, this is a great story! Keep it up!

maddie: seems interesting...please write more and watch you're spelling

Nameless Quill: As an author to another, here's some advice.

Storytelling. You have potential, so why are you half-assing your way through it? If you want us to review, give us reason to review. I'm only reviewing because I feel you need critques, not mindless "OMG thiz iz good!"

Keep writing, there's no reason not to, but try more in the future. All I see right now is a story written in under ten minutes. Dull and not worth anything.

**Kai: I thank Green-Eyed Godess and a Brown Hair Beauty and Nameless Quill the most. 1. Because I respect constructive critsizim ( i know I spelled that wrong) 2: and new ideas. Thank you all reviewers, you have inspired my muses/people in my head.**

* * *

As far the two of the three Hellsing Opretives saw it, the day went down the toilet and into the sewer, to Seras however, things couldn't be better. People repected her. Students liked her, even the Slytherin's didn't give her much trouble, execpt that is for the Slytherin Prince and Pansy Parkinson. Draco because he didn't like the fact that a Gryffindor was getting the better of the Slytherins, Pansy for a more simple reason, Seras was much prettier than Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson. Alucard had troubles with most his students execpt for the pyrokenetic, and Draco. Integra had a problem with all her students execpt Neville, who actually tried. To Neville things were looking up.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the halls talking amongst themselves.

"The new teachers are rather odd, don't you think?" Ron said.

"Yeah, abit. Miss Seras is good though, she's not like the new potions teacher. He creeps me out, and the herbology teacher gives me chills. She's creeper than Snape and the new guy" Harry replied.

"Miss Seras is good, like you said, but the potions teacher isn't bad either, if you'd listened he didn't give any homework and he let students run all the classes and said "Just don't destory anything and try to learn something' and started reading in Snapes Office" Hermione said.

"She's got a point, Harry." Ron pointed out.

"Oh no" Harry said in a bored voice.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"The Amazing Ferret Boy and Pugface" He asnwered, pointing down the hall.

As Harry had said Draco and Pansy stood in a corner, talking immensaly. Draco making drastic hand movements to make his point, Pansy looking sadder and sadder. Eventaully Pansy pushed Draco aside and ran. Draco smiled to himself and walked to the trio when he spotted them.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really, Mudblood" He said smiling.

Hermione smile sweetly and brought her hand to his face, then punched him.

"What was that for?" Draco yelled, holding his right hand over his throbbing cheek.

"Calling me Mudblood" She spat, then turned on her heel and stalked away. Harry and Ron went diffrent ways and Draco went down to the Slytherin Common room.

Harry strided past everyone else, headed for the kitchen. He then heard something 'Someones...crying?' He thought then turned in the direction of the sound. He soon saw Pansy just around the corner. She was crying, really crying.

"I thought he loved me...really loved me...I loved him..." She said before getting choked up and crying agian. Harry walked up to her. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and crying into her knees.

"You alright?" He asked. Pansy's head turned up to look at Harry.

"Wadda you want?" She asked.

"I heard you crying..and wondered if you okay..." He said then realized how stupid it sounded.

"You actually care?"She asked.

"What made you feel so bad?"

"Draco...he just up and broke up with me...for no reason..." She cried. Harry actually did care, Harry actually felt bad, not like pity or anything, but felt bad.

"That was cruel...the don't call him the Slytherin Prince for nothing" Harry said.

Pansy looked up at Harry again. "But he was mine, he said he'd be with me fore - hiccup- ever"She sobbed.

"Yeah, but do you really wanna be with someone fickle forever?"

"No...but..." She was at a loss for words then thought about what she was doing. She was about to yell and shriek when Harry stood up and held his hand out. She blinked at him a few times, as if his hand was a snake rearing to bite (Pun not intended) then took it. He helped her up and blushed abit. Pansy did the same.

"Thank you, I guess.." She muttered.

"No problem. You know, maybe your not as bad as people make you sound." Harry said then turned around. Pansy ,for some reason unknown to her, ran to catch up with him. "Will you..."

"Yes?"

"Please walk me to my dorm...the castle confuses me at night" She asked, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

"Sure" He answered.

The two walked off, unknown to them someone was watching, not on purpose, on chance. They smiled then disappeared back into the shadows.

- Ron -

Ron stopped at the top of the Astronomy Tower and looked down.

"You like it up here too?" Asked a familair voice.

"Yup, what you doing up here, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the consilations" She answered, the dreamy look that normally was on her face gone.

"I can't wait til the Hogmeade weekend, what about you?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know really. No one really hangs out with me so I don't really go with anyone or anything, and without someone else it tends to get a little lonely."

Ron ,feeling bad, began to think. "How about you go with me, Hermione and Harry?" He asked.

Her face lit up abit. "Okay, just don't ditch me like everyone else has" She said then walked down the stairs back into the catsle.

Ron sighed loudly. 'Why do I sorta , like, like her now?' He asked himself inside his head, then put his arms on the edge of the tower and looked towards the Forbidden Forest. He saw movement. After his eyes ajusting, he saw it. The thing looked around 5'5. It's hair , completely white. It's eyes glowed red and Ron ducked, then crawled down the stairs, suddenly finding the castle very creepy in the dark night.

- Hermione -

Hermione sat in a dark corner in the halls of Hogwarts. She didn't feel like going to the Gryffindor common room just yet, so she decided to wonder, she felt too alert, too ready. She hummed to herself and thought of her mothers face. A silent tear fell down her chin. She remembered her mother was dead..so was her father..her mother had been pregnant with ger baby brother. Hermione let out a raspy breath, then tried to go to happier thoughts. She stood up and walked up the stairs when they changed and heard someone elses footsteps.

She kept quiet and ducked behind the stone railing. Draco passed below her curseing out what brains her had. She couldn't help but giggle which caught his atenttion.

"Who's there?" He said loud enough for an echo.

Hermione 'eeped' the crept away. Draco ,fortunetly, didn't see her. Thinking it was simply his mind playing tricks on him, Draco continued walking. every once in a while turning , because he thought he saw a shadow move.

- Dumbledore -

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses at the three before him. Integra sat with her legs crossed and her fingers laced intop of her right knee. Alucard stood as did Seras.

"Now, what have you firgured so far?" He asked.

"A few of the students have been infected with something, we're sure of that. Anyone close enough to the four who got chased could have it. It's not vampirism. It's sort of like a link to the master. I say maybe 6 have it, at most" Integra said.

"Is there away to pinpoint which have it without getting anyone supspicous?"

"Yes, wait maybe a week or so. The ones who have it will get tired in the day and be much more active at night. Just watch over them and see if any of them act diffrent than normal" She said then nodded her head.

"Thank you"

"...Your welcome"

* * *

**Kai: Okay people there's three. This is gonna be fun.**

**Kiro: She's odd..**

**Kyle: Duh..**

**Mei: Will you all shut up?**

**Kai: Nope**

**Kyle: Review Please!**


	4. Love for your Rival, Ain't it Great?

**Kai: Long time no see! Here's number four on Of Vampires and Wizards. I'm so thrilled 'cause I have gotten 536 hits on this story and 7 reviews! **

**Kiro: Shut up ….**

**Kai: Never!**

**Kyle: Hellsing nor Harry Potter belong to Kai, but Ember Auxier does and that's good enough.**

* * *

Harry smiled as he led Pansy to the Slytherin Common room, wishing her good night as she stepped into the well lit room, leaving him in the dark and gloomy hallway. Either way, that didn't matter at the moment. Harry was happy, and though he didn't know why, he wasn't going to question it.

He let out a sigh and began to make his way up, to the Gryffindor Tower, letting his thoughts wander back to the new teachers for what seemed like the thousandth time. Miss Seras was the only one that seemed normal … No, scratch that, Miss Seras was the only one that seemed HUMAN. Prof. Alucard didn't even teach his class, he left it to two or three students, switching off every two days. Prof. Hellsing was worse. She didn't seem to have a clue to what they were doing … leaving Neville Longbottom to help her through it.

He let out a laugh when he remembered seeing Neville step up at the offer. He seemed confident, and he helped the platinum blonde understand some of what she was already supposed to know.

He let the thought leave his mind when he saw Ron come down the hall, both meeting up at the portrait of The Fat Lady. Ron seemed creeped out, but that wasn't too out of the ordinary.

They both said the password at the same time and entered.

"Whats wrong, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Remember that thing that attacked us a week ago?" He asked.

"How could I forget" Harry responded, still getting chills from the memory of the skeletal creature with glowing red eyes chasing them.

"I saw it … at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, like it was looking for something. I swear it looked right at me" Ron answered, whispering towards the end.

"Let's find Hermione and ask her about it" They both then set out in search of their missing friend, annoying the Fat Lady seeing as how they'd just gone in moments before.

**- The Next Day -**

They found Hermione in the Library the next morning. She was looking at a book with the word "Vampires" Written on the spine and cover in silver letters.

"Find anything useful?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I think we might want to try asking Ms. Seras or Prof. Hellsing." She answered, closing the book and putting in a pile of about 7 others. "I've looked through all the books that have anything to do with vampires and none of them have anything to do with our case." She sighed and stood up. "Come on, classes start in about 10 minutes"

Seras tried to silence her class as another argument broke out among Hermione and Draco. She sighed and stood between the two, standing only an inch or two taller. She ran a gloved hand through her hair. She was wearing a spin off of her usual uniform, except this one had a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt.

"You two stop this instant!" She said, almost yelling. The two looked at her. No one ever heard Seras raise her voice. "This bickering is senseless. I've dealt with a group mercenaries easier to command than you two!"

"Mercenaries?" Hermione asked, looking at the substitute teacher in a odd way.

"Yes … well, I'm a Commander" She said, looking embarrassed.

"In which army?" Draco asked, interested now.

"None that you'd know of." She said quickly. "Now, Hermione, please explain the lesson to the class"

"Well, today we were _supposed_ to try and go to turning out animals in to something more complicated, like another animal, but since somebody held up half the class yesterday and the day before, we are going to have to take a step back and try to turn out animals into books."

Draco didn't say anything, pretending he didn't hear that bit about 'Somebody" holding up the class.

"Well then, get to it" Seras told the class.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was busy with looking over her classmates work. It'd been awhile since he actually _looked _at her, instead of just insulting her right off the bat. He finally took notice to her no longer bushy hair and pretty brown eyes. She was different from when he'd first met her, having filled out and no ending up too busty, like a certain teacher he could mention. Hermione wasn't as hard on the eyes as he'd seemed to remember.

That sent him reeling. Granger? Good-looking!? The Mudblood who always hung around Potter, like some bookwormish fangirl? 'The one and the same' He thought.

Today, Alucard was going to teach his class, with the help of the one girl he hadn't chosen to lead the class yet, the one everyone was afraid would blow something up and who no one would even get near.

- Ember -

"Okay class, today, I will teach." Students muttered to each other, seeming a bit surprised. "I do believe I have read enough of the books in your normal teachers bookshelf to get the gist of this class, but still might need a hand in it" He looked over his seating for the name of the one he was yet to call. "Ember Auxier"

Everyone started talking at once as the redhead made her way to the center. She was smirking and students were worried. She still had the potion in her robe pocket and held onto it protectively. Emilee, Cheri and Cynthia didn't talk. Ember hadn't blown anything up in almost a month and she started talking to people .. maybe she was getting nicer.

"So what're we working on today, teach?" She asked with a smile.

"A truth serum" He answered, handing her the book and telling her to write the instructions on the board. She did so without fail. "Get to it" Alucard told them, letting Ember overlook her classmates progress. She was, despite absents and suspensions, the best in the class.

Emilee sighed as she stirred the cauldron. "She's SO up to something …" she said.

"Yeah, I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. She's a Slytherin fos Gods' sake!" Cynthia told her.

"Not unless we get her to tell us" Cheri was the bright one of the group, giving the other two a smile wide enough that it threatened to crack her face in two. She motioned down to the potion and other two laughed behind their hands.

- Integra -

Integra muttered something rather rude that made Neville turn a slight shade of red. She looked infuriated at the paper laid before her, giving her instructions on the class, that she barely understood. She handed the paper to Neville. "Today that class is all yours." She said simply enough. Neville took the paper and looked at the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's.

Harry and Ron almost laughed, knowing it'd be hard for Neville to fulfill the teachers order. Hermione on the other hand felt bed, apparently Prof. Hellsing didn't notice Neville's inability to talk without stuttering, or that fact that he forgot a lot of things .. and tripped most the time her walked.

But, surprising everyone, except Integra, Neville spoke clearly and didn't stumble over his words or feet. Herbology seemed to be a good thing for the shy boy.

Draco snorted at the instructions Neville gave and began, having pretty much no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled random plants and weeds, mixed on this and that and waited a few minutes to see what would happen. Soon a noxious purple glass filled the room and everyone evacuated.

"What in the name of the Queen was that?" Integra asked, yelling in anger.

"A poisonous gas given off by a illegal plant" Neville said. "That was impossible though. The instructions were nothing even related to it."

Hermione and some Slytherin's turned their heads to look at Draco, who was turning a sickish green color, along with Hermione, seeing as how she had had the work space across from his. She coughed a few times, then threw up, as did Draco.

Integra sent for the nurse and watched Hermione yell at Draco while trying not to throw up the remains of her breakfast. It was …… interesting to say the least.

- In the Infirmary -

Draco sat on the bed to Hermione's right, glaring at the girl for no apparent reason. He was mad, and he needed someone to take it out on.

Madame Prufrey shook her head at them. "Honestly. Getting sick like this in Herbology … one of the simplest classes."

Draco flinched, feeling like he'd been knocked down a few pegs. He couldn't blame it on Harry, Ron, or Hermione this time or even Neville. He sighed and flopped back on the bed. "So how long am I in here?" Draco asked.

"Until this sickness goes away. It's contagious and will spread like wildfire if I let the two of you out of here. I'll have to monitor your classmates too" She told him, looking rather annoyed. "What you put together was a plant with a nasty temper, that infected you with a flu-like illness. You'll probably be in here for a week or two"

Hermione's mouth would have hit the floor if it wasn't attached. "No way! How long does it take to get the medicine?"

"About two to five days, then you have to take depending on how baldy the sickness affects you" Madame Prufrey told them. Hermione looked at Draco and glared, then laid back on the bed, putting her back to him.

- Harry -

It was later, about 11 o'clock and Harry Potter was wandering the halls. It'd become a habit for him, so he could blow off steam and think without being bothered. A voice came to him from the hall to his left, a soft voice, one that he knew he knew. With that thought in mind, he strode down the hall, never seeming to gain on the voice. They were probably walking away.

He picked up his pace, then realized, it was a girl, crying again. He sped up almost running down the hall. He saw Pansy taking small steps forward while crying over Draco again.

"Pansy .. are you okay?" He asked.

She jumped, wiping the tears from her face as she did so. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing, just concerned" He told her, smiling in a kind way, that caused her to smile back .

"Really?" She asked, seeming to calm down.

"Really." He replied. "Want to walk with me?"

She thought a moment, but nodded. She didn't mind Potter, as much as that confused her, she let it be and followed him down the hallway.

"Thanks for walking me back to my common room" She asked, referring to last night.

"It was no trouble" He told her, truly feeling it wasn't "I didn't mind at all"

"Well, if you didn't mind it, would you mind walking me back again, tonight?"

"No" He took her hand and smiled. "Not at all"

They walked in a comfortable silence, Pansy holding onto Harry's hand with a nice smiled gracing her lips. She liked him. Really liked him, and he seemed to like her too. He was nice than Draco ... he didn't call her a pain or tell her to go away.

When they arrived at the Slytherin dungeons, Harry bid her good night.

Right before she could enter the common room, Harry called her back. "Hey, Pansy?" He asked. When she drew close enough, he brought her face up to his and kissed her full on the lips.

"Thank you" He whispered, then ran down the hall.

Pansy touched her lips and smiled. She jumped up in a excited way and ran into the common room and then to the girls dorm. She didn't tell anyone about what had just happened. No, that was her and Harry's secret.

- Ron -

Ron made his way to the Astronomy Tower, looking to the Forbidden Forest, wondering if the creature would show itself again, but what he saw was completely different from what he expected. Out of the Forest came three people ; Alucard, Integra and Seras, all rather annoyed looking and each carrying some sort of weapon. Seras had a rather large cannon, Alucard had two guns and Integra had a sword.

Ron's eyes got huge as he watched them get closer to the castle. He'd known they were supposed to be vampire hunters, but this was a little extreme. He them arguing.

"Look, there is nothing we can due about it! He got away, no thanks to either of you undead morons" Integra yelled.

"Oh, but come on, Master, it could have been worse." Alucard said, grinning.

"That thing nearly took our heads off, it couldn't have been _MUCH_ worse, you mean, Master" Seras yelled at Alucard, who seemed not to care.

Alucard shrugged and looked to the top of the castle, seeing a head. "Who's that up there?" He asked.

Seras stopped and looked up. "Looks like Ronald Weasly. The red hair gives him all the time."

"Well, either way, I do believe he's eavesdropping" Alucard said, smiling slightly.

"Leave the child alone, Alucard" Integra scolded.

Ron whimpered and ducked again. He sat there until he was sure the three were inside the castle, then crept down the stairs, bumping into Luna along the way.

He fell back onto the stairs, while she fell a few steps down onto the floor, not seeming to gain any scratches or anything.

"Oh .. Hello Ronald, how are tonight?" She asked with a dazed voice.

"Just peachy" He replied, standing up.

"Are you still going to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked, like she knew he'd say no.

"Of course" He said, smiling to her. This girl was starting to grow on him. "Look, see you tomorrow, okay?"

" 'Kay" She said, then gave him a peck on the cheek as he passed her on the stairs. He blushed deep red, then strode down the stairs, heading off the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Kai: Alright people that's it for now. Listen though, the sort of side story about the Pyrokinetic girl DOES tie into the story currently going. I promise!**

**Kyle: Man, you really worked on this one didn't you?**

**Kai: Yup, about an hour cause I haven't slept yet and it's starting to get to me. I will try and post numbers five soon, so cheer me on. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Give me ideas for pairings and hey, flame if you like, cause I really could use the heat **


	5. Hate, Love, and Coke

**Kai: I'm back cause you people seem to love me. Violet can't take this one from me!**

**Kyle: Current status of Of Vampires and Wizards is: 10 reviews. 1296 hits, this story has been favorited 5 times and there are 9 alerts!!!!**

**Zane: This is one of the best stories Kai's written yet!**

**Kai: I know I've spelled some names wrong, so forgive me please!**

**Kyle: One for the money, two for the show, three to ger ready, four to go!**

* * *

**- **Ember -

The day started in a rocky manner for Ember. First, she was late getting up, next she missed breakfast, and then she was flocked by three Ravenclaws until Postions. She let the thought go as she turned to the three who couldn't seem to let her alone. The raised a hand.

"Yes?" Ember asked as she walked to them.

"Can we test this on you instead of each other?" Cheri asked bravely.

"No." Was the answer they got, Ember slightly angry. "You have to test it on other group members, not teachers or student teachers. Now finish it"

Cynthia glared at the red heads' back as she went to another group. "Someones PMSing" The other two giggled.

"Who can blame her though? I wouldn't want to test this stuff either." Emilee admitted with a shy smile.

"Yeah, but look at her" Cynthia gestured to Ember as she spoke with Cho and not yelling. "She's being rather nice and quiet. She hasn't broken out into a fight or blown anything up. It's just weird"

Alucard, who'd taken up residence at what was Snape's desk, watched the girls speaking to each other, hearing them over the noise of the rest of the class. He didn't say anything to the red head. He knew she had a similar plan to the the others and that the key to it was stashed in her pocket. She was much more descreet though.

Ember milled around for a moment and then took her position at the front of the class, waiting for questions or comments. She watched carefully what the others mixed, listening in on gossip when a word or two happened to slip her way. Smiling as people began to finish up their assignment, she looked them over once more.

The class ended and Ember was off, happy with the uneventfull class as she headed to lunch, fingering the vial.

'Today' She thought, 'Today, I set things into motion'.

- Draco and Hermione -

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly sat in their normal seats for lunch at the Gryffindor table with the same people around them except for one.

"I feel bad for Hermione" Ron sighed and Harry nodded in agrement.

"Let's go see her them, after we're done." Harry suggested, while swallowing a chunk of hot dog. "She has to be getting better by now. It been what? Three days?"

Ron nodded. Harry looked to his quieter than normal friend. "Hey, Ron, you okay? You look really pale and you're eye are bloodshot"

He took the effort to give Harry slight glare. "You're not looking all that great yourself. You keep yawning and you're eyes look like you haven't slept in days." Neither of them felt exactly great either. Harry _hadn't _slept the last night and felt ready to drop in his plate. He wasn't hungry either, but, once darkness hit, he felt fine, if not great. Ron on the other hand couldn't stop eating or sleeping. It was like he was an animal getting ready to hibernate or eating for more than just himself, like he was trying to fill two stomachs.

With another set of grunts, the two heaved themslves up and began towards the door, Harry sparing a glance to the oddly quiet Pansy, who smiled to him as he passed. He smiled back, unable to help himself.

The made it to the Infirmary without trouble, knocking on the door in a soft manner. Madam Prufry answered, smiling to the two in a knowing way.

"I knew you two would be here." She said simply, leading them in, then showing them back.

Hermione and Draco sat across from each other in a small bubbled like room. Draco was talking to a red head, looking none to happy that she had been the only vistor he'd gotten thus far.

Hermione looked up a them like it was Christmas day all over agian. "Harry, Ron. Thanks God you two came to visit. Listening to that girl, Ember, and Draco was crepy, though I think they'd be perfect for each other." She smirked, so did the other two.

A girl burst in all of a sudden, breaking into a fake smiled when she saw Ember and Draco. Ember turned to her. "Hello there ... Cynthia .."

Cynthia just smiled wider and ran into Ember, almost knocking her over. "We've been looking all over for you. We -" Down the two went as Crab and Goyle barrled past them. The vials in Ember's pocket went spinning on the floor, as did the two Cynthia hid in her sleeve. They each made a grab for the wrong vials, then smiled to each other, putting a vials away in their robes. "Like I was saying ... "

Hermione watched the two leave, thankful, then continued to Harry and Ron. "I need you two to continue looking things up on vampires ... if you feel up to it. You both look utterly terrible."

"Your one to talk" Ron said. "Your the one in the bubble" She glared and Harry laughed.

"We don't exactly feel the best either, trust me. I haven't slept and I've barely eaten." Harry sighed. "Either way, we dropped by to say Hi, but we've got class in a few minutes and have to go. Bye Hermione"

"See you guys later" She said, disappointed they were leaving.

Draco smirked as Harry and Ron left and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't looking to good.

"I want you two to watch Weasel and Potty." He told them. "They're up to something, I'm not sure what though." With that said, Crabbe and Goyle left and then Draco turned his head to Hermione, who was staring at the cieling.

"What do you see in them?" He asked her with a slight smirk.

"What do I see in them? Malfoy, their my friends, no more." She told him with a small, taunting smile. "What about and Pansy?"

"Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson." He corrected, making it obvious it was her looks.

"How rude." Hermione said.

"Oh, come off it, Granger." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can say you and her are friends, or that you haven't thought the same thing." Hermione sighed, not saying anything. The silence made it plain Draco was right.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Ember re-entered the room with two goblets that held a dark fizzy liquid. She smiled to both of them in a sweet way, making Draco feel at home and Hermione slightly on edge.

"Hey!" She said happily, setting the goblets on a near by table. "I brought you guys a small gift."

"What exactly is it, Auxier?" Draco asked the girl.

"It's a muggle drink. Really wonderful taste. They call it Coca-Cola." She explained. "It's got to be one of the best things I've ever tasted." With that, she handed them the drinks.

Hermione stared at it, she'd had coke before, but was weary of the Sytherin girl, whom she'd heard both good and bad things about, depending on what house the speaker was from. Some called her a monster in girls' clothing, mostly Slytherins, while others called her just alittle odd, or even kind, mostly the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. With that, she swallowed her hestiation and doubts about Ember. "Bottoms up." She said, and drank.

Draco watched Hermione drink the odd drink down and shrugged. If Hermione could drink it, so could he. "Cheers" He said, then took the whole thing down in one gulp.

"Malfoy, that might not have been the best way to drink it." Ember told her, frowning. "You're going to have a stomach ache, not to mention you're going to belch like there's no tomorrow."

In response, Draco belched loudly."What did I tell you." She muttered, then looked to Hermione, who was sipping it. "So, what do you think?"

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling. "This is great. It's been a long time since I had this. It's a real treat."

"And you, Malfoy?"

"Not bad, I'll give you that. You know how to treat a prince." Draco told her, a burp following this statement.

Ember then sat in one of the five chairs, left behind from other visitors. "I really just came to give you two that. I didn't know if anyone else brought you a 'get better soon' gift, so I figured I should." The bell rang and Madame came and shooed the red head away. "See yah." She said before exiting.

Madame shook her head and sighed. "That girl is too kind sometimes." She muttered.

"So, Malfoy, exactly who was that girl anyway?" Hermione asked, knowing who she was, but not knowing much about her.

"Her name is Ember Auxier and she's somehow one of the nicest yet meanest students here. She doesn't favor her own house, and isn't very nice to most Slytherins with the exception of me and a few others." Smirked. "I'm surprised she brought us anything at all. Normally she holes up in the dorms or the library."

Hermione nodded, feeling a small connection with her now. She stared at Draco a moment. "Malfoy .. did you know you have some the nicest colored eyes I've seen." Draco stopped talking and stared back at Hermione.

"Did you know Granger, " He began. "I've liked you since our third year here?"

- Integra -

The blonde was silent as Neville instructed. She was watching the students. Ron and Harry seemed to be having trouble staying away.

"Weasley, Potter!" She called, making poor Neville jump. Harry and Ron walked up to her.

"Yes, sir Hellsing?" They asked in unison.

"Are you two okay? You seem tired." She said, mildy concerned.

"Yes." Harry answered, yawning. "Just alittle tired. Once night rolls around, I'll be fine." He smiled to Integra.

Ron rubbed his eyes. "I'll be fine tomorrow. I just haven't ben abou to sleep much lately." She dismissed them then and waited for the class to end before heading to Dumbledores office.

"We've got a problem." She said.

"And what would theat be, Sir Hellsing?" He asked in response.

"Two of the students are progressing faster than planned." She said in a morbid manner. "Has anything happened that might be stressful to them?"

"Miss Granger getting sick might have been it. She _is_ their best friend, if not more to one of them." Dumbledore answered. Integra sighed.

"We're going to have to take them out of classes soon. They've got a few more days." Something occured. "What about that miss Granger and Malfoy? Has anything been reported on them outside of the symtoms they have from their illness?"

"Nothing, Sir Hellsing. They're perfectly fine, aside from their sickness of course."

"Odd ... I'll deal with them in due time, right now my main focus is going to be Potter and Weasley. Thank you, Headmaster." With that said, she left, pondering on the four who had been in the attack and wondering why only two of them had developed anything. She sighed and rubbed her temple with her forefingers.

- Pansy -

Pansy smiled when she saw Harry coming. She'd been waiting for a good ten minutes now, but didn't mind. Thankfully it was just him this time. No Ron. "Good evening, Harry." She said, receiving a peck on the cheeck from him.

"Same to you." Harry told her, smiling and begining to walk with her at his side. They were walking towards the Slytherin common room once again. Ever since that night not too long ago. They stopped just short of their destination. Pansy leaned in to the wall and put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry let his lips be brought to hers as the they stood in the darkening halls.

- Ron and Luna -

Ron looked up at the stars, waitng for Luna to arrive. In a few days they'd be leaving for Hogesmead and he wanted to get his feeling out before hand.

Luna sighed, hoping Ron would accept her feeling for him. She'd had them for quite some time now, ever since Ginny started liking Harry. With another dazed sigh, she climbed the steps of the tower, surprised when she saw Ron laying on his back and looking up at the stars. "Ron ... " She said quietly, wondering if she was really seeing him or not. He turned his head to her and smiled before getting to his feet and walking to her.

"Luna ... I have something to tell you." He told her, taking both her hands in his. "I think I love you."

She stared at him. "No joke?" She asked simply, almost smiling. Ron smiled wider.

"No joke" He answered. Luna put her arms around his torso and her head to his chest, hearing his heart beat faster than she thought possible. "I love you too, Ron."

* * *

**Kai: Come on, tell me that wasn't sweet. Just melts you're heart, don't it?**

**Ember: Love us and review.**


End file.
